Our Story
by byunpopof
Summary: Hi ! gue Lee Jinki cowo tercakep se komplek gue,, dan ini dia kisah gue bareng sahabat-sahabat ajaib gue,,, (bad summary but nice story ) [PROLOG]


Our Story

Main Cast : All of Mamber Shinee

Gendre : Friendship, litlle romence, and litlle comedi maybe hahaha

Ini ff buatan tangan asli kakak author

NB dari kakak author : This all of story is Onew P.O.V, semua member SHINee dimanipulasi umurnya, disini Key and Taemin jadi yeoja/girl #mian ya pacar-pacarku ini demi kesuksesan FF kekeke... semua cast milik Allah SWT, ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana, review di tunggu...

^^HAPPY REDING^^

PROLOG...

Hi kenalin nama gue Lee Jinki, tapi orang-orang biasa panggil gue Onew, umur gue baru 17 tahun dan gue masih SMA kelas 3 di Shawol High School sekolah terkeren di Seoul bagi gue, hoby gue nyanyi and makan, gue suka nyanyi karna suara gue emang bagus,, eett bukannya gue sombong tapi itu emang udah kenyataan #hahahahaah,, terus soal hobi makan gue, jujur gue juga heran kenapa mulut seksi gue ini gak mau bernti ngunyah makanan terutama ayam, huft aduh gue berani deh ngelakuin apa aja demi ayam, gue cinta ayam dengan seluruh jiwa raga gue #sori lebay gue kumat,,,gue orang terganteng yang ada di rumah gue, jelas aja itu karna gue anak tunggal dari orang tua gue, ok langsung aja, disini gue bakal cerita sedikit banyak ke lo semua kisah tentang gue dan sahabat-sahabat ajaib gue... oh ya sebelumnya gue kenalin dulu siapa aja sahabat-sahabat ajaib gue..

Sahabat ajaib gue yang pertama namanya Kim Jonghyun, nama panggilannya jonghyun tapi gue sama anak-anak yang lain biasa manggil dia jjong ato dino gegara mukanya ang mirip dinosaurus #hahahaha.. tapi gue heran, biar pun mukanya mirip dino, tu orang paling sering gonta ganti pacar di antara kita, dia juga yang paling playboy, mata jelalatan dah tu kalo uda liat cewek cakep, dia juga hobi banget ngegodain key, ok ntar gue jelasin siapa key,,, lanjut lagi bahas si dino, umurnya setahun di bawah gue, dia masih 16 tahun, baru kelas 2 SMA di SMA yang sama kaya gue, kita sahabatan uda lama banget, mungkin sejak kita di play grup, kita temenan gegara pas lagi maen prosotan gue yang notabene cowo keren nyoba prosotan di sekolah play grup gue, tapi naas banget nasib gue pas tu, prosotan yang gue naikin ternyata bener-bener licin yang bikin gue mau gak mau jatuh secara tidak hormat dari prosotan dan akhirnya gue nangis, nyokap gue pas itu lagi ngerumpi jadi gak tau kalo anaknya yang paling ganteng ini jatoh, tapi seorang bocah dino ngedeketin gue, dia keliatan baru selese ngakak, terus dia ngebantuin gue, abis itu kita kenalan dan temenan sampe sekarang. Jonghyun tu temen gue yang paling maco deh, ototnya gede, badannya di coklatin, rambutnya di warnain jadi warna uban, pokoknya kalo lu udah kenal dia lo gak bakalan di ganggu preman deh, secara muka dia lebih ngeri ketimbang preman #eh sori jjong...tapi biar pun begitu, dia setia kawan banget, meskipun otaknya agak konslet dan sedikit yadong, dia gak pernah yang namanya hianatin temenya, dia juga gak pernah ngajak-ngajak kita buat ikutan terjerumus keyadongannya, dia juga suka banget ngebantuin gue, buktinya aja pas gue sekeluarga pindah rumah, dia dengan sukarela ngebantuin angkat semua barang buat di bawa ke rumah baru gue tanpa bantuan orang lain, dia emang hebat, gue sayang banget dah sama temen gue yang 1 ini,,

Lanjut ke sahabat gue yang kedua, namanya Kim Kibum, nama panggilannya Kibum, tapi dia maksa gue sama temen-temen yang lain panggil dia Key, gue heran deh sama ni bocah, udah bagus-bagus dikasih nama sama orang tuanya mau diganti pakek key=kunci, dia emang aneh,, oh iya dia ini yeoja, orangnya rempong ngalahin mak gue, cerewet pula.. hobinya benjaaa, dikit-dikit belanja dikit-dikit belanja, kagak bisa liat barang bagus dikit di embat, asli deh tu anak...untung nyokap bokapnya tajir jadi masih bisa ngidupin orang serakah macam dia #astgfirullahh..., aduh gue kok jadi gosipin dia ya hahahaha, lanjutt deh, ni bocah masih 15 tahun, baru masuk SMA tahun ini di SMA yang sama bareng gue n jjong, sejak dia masuk di sekolah gue, sekolah gue jadi gempar banget, semua cowo ngidolain dia #kasian cowo2 tu belum tau tingkah si Key... jujur aja dia emang cantik banget deh, tapi kerempongannya itu melebihi batas, tapi biarpun begitu dia orangnya perhatian banget, dia paling sering masakin kita kalo lagi nginep bareng, dia juga baik banget mau ngurusin gue pas gue demam and ortu gue lagi dinas ke luar daerah, gue sendirian pas itu untung ada si Key yang berbaik hati mau ngurus gue, dia emang bener-bener cewe yang perhatian,,, oh iya awal mula gue sahabat sama dia tu pas gue pindah rumah ke samping rumah dia, itu kalo gak salah pas gue kelas 3 SD, dari sana gue kenal dia, jjong yang sering maen ke rumah gue juga jadi kenal dia jadi kita pun mulai deket, Key selalu jadi emak kita, dia orangnya telaten banget ngurusin apa2, pas kita semua (gue and sahabat2 gue) pergi kemah, Cuma dia yang bawa pelengkapan paling lengkap buat kita semua, pokoknya kita beruntung banget deh punya emak rempong macam Key...oh iya meskipun dia idola cowok-cowok di sekolah gue, tapi seumur hidupnya dia gak pernah pacaran, itu karna dia selalu nempel sama Minho, entar gue jelasin sapa Minho,,, jadi orang-orang agak takut nembak dia takut di tolak gitu deh, si Key juga keliatannya cuek aja masalah cinta dia lebih bahagia sama hidupnya yang kayak sekarang,,, buat Key sahabat gue yang cantik gue sayang deh ma elu...

Lanjut sahabat gue yang ke 3, namanya Choi Minho...dia biasa di panggil Minho, umurnya sama kaya Key, sekolanya juga sama kaya key, dia cowo terganteng ke 2 di antara kita setelah gue #hahaha...gue bisa kenal and sahabatan sama Minho sampe karang tu bermula dari Key, pas gue udah pindah rumah ke samping rumahnya si Key, si Key ngenalin gue sama sahabat dia yang ternyata si Minho jadilah kita sahabatan sampe sekarang... Minho tu sahabat gue yang paling suka nolong, paling tinggi,matanya paling besar, dan kulitnya paling item tanpa di itemin dulu kaya si jjong...dia tu atlit di sekolah gue, dalam pelajaran olah raga dia selalu no 1 deh, kagak ada yang bisa ngalahin dia termasuk si jjong,,, dia juga idola cewe2 di Shawol High School tapi yang no 2 setelah gue #hahahah... dia kemana-mana selalu bareng Key, mereka uda di julukin couple polepel lah, makanya dia sama Key sampe karang kagak pernah punya pacar, mereka memang hina #hahahaha... si Minho ini hobi banget maen game, dia penggila game sejati, kita selalu di paksa buat temenin dia maen game, meski pun kita gak mau ujung-ujungnya pasti kita temenin dia maen, dan ujung-ujungnya pasti kita yang kalah, dia orang yang kagak pernah mau kalah kalo soal permaenan, dia juga susah banget disuruh, dia cuma bisa di suruh sama Key, gegara dia kagak tahan liat aegyo nya si Key #kasian banget si Minho...buktinya aja dulu pas kita pergi kemah bareng si Key kecapean di tengah perjalannan kita terus dia minta di gendong minho, si minho awalnya kagak mau, tapi si Key langsung keluarin aegyo nya dan dengan terpaksa dia mau ngegendong Key sampek lokasi perkemahan, kasian banget deh nasib tu orang, oh iya si Minho juga suka banget sama Sepak Bola, dia suka maen Sepak Bola and suka juga nonton bola, club idolanya itu MU.. dia bener-bener MANCUNIANS sejati,,, kamarnya serba MU, dari bad cover, tempelan kamar, meja, lemari, lampu tidur semuanya serba MU..aduh gile bener dah tu anak... tapi si Minho anaknya gak kalah setia kawan dari jjong, dia seneng banget ngebantu temenya, di juga meskipun lebih muda daripada gue, kelakuannya lebih bijak sana and dewasa ketimbang gua sama jjong, gue salut banget deh sama Minho... Minho gue sayang banget sama elu...

Dan yang terakhir, sahabat gue yang yang paling imut, paling manis, dan pastinya paling muda Lee Taemin, dia di panggil Taemin, gue sih seneng manggil dia Tetem,,umurnya baru 14 tahun, dia masih SMP kelas 3,,, gue sama dia sebenernya sepupuan, makanya kita jadi deket, dia sering maen ke rumah gue berhubung dia kagak ada temen maen di rumahnya, dari itu kita semua jadi sering ketemu and jadi deket, si tetem tu anaknya penurut banget, manisnya luar biasa, bikin orang diabetes,,, mukanya yang polos bikin kita kagak bisa marah sama dia, tapi di balik mukanya yang polos dia tu suka banget sama permaenan yang ekstrim, gak bakalan ada yang nyangka yeoja manis kayak taemin bisa tergila-gila sama sky diving...dia juga gak takut hantu, dia kayak udah gak punya ketakutan akan apa pun, gue salut banget dah sama sahabat gue yang satu ini...si tetem juga jago banget ngedence dia tu di julukin Dancing Machine... dia udah terkenal banget deh saking sering keluar daerah buat lomba dence, murid-murid sekolah gue juga banyak banget yang ngebahas skil dence nya yang bagus, gue jadi iri sama dia gegara gue gak bisa ngedence kaya dia, gue Cuma bisa senam poco2 itu pun harus aktif tiap hari ikut senam baru hapal gerakannya, gue bego banget deh pokoknyamasalah dence...tapi untungnya ada taemin yang selalu mau bantuin gue, sekalian dia yang mau belajar vokal dari gue, jadi kita tuker ilmu deh...oh iya kalo si tetem udah punya cowo, namanya Jongin temen sekelasnya plus temen nya di club dence, gue sama anak-anak yang lain (JongKeyHo) sebenernya gak setuju sama hubungan taemin, soalnya si Jongin tu anaknya dekil banget, gak cocok deh bersanding sama Tetem kita T_T,,, tapi karna si Tetem kayaknya uda clop banget sama si Item Jongin kita mau gak mau akhrinya merestui mereka, tapi dengan syarat Jongin gak boleh ganggu kebersamaan kita (gue, taemin, jjong, minho and Key)... dan Jongin kayaknya gak masalah, semuanya masih berjalan lancar sampe sekarang,, jadi buat sepupu sekaligus sahabat gue si Tetem yang manis gue sayang elu...

Ok gue udah kenalin semua sahabat-sahabat ajaib gue,,

Dan...

ini Kisah Kami...

TBC or DELETE ?


End file.
